


I Feel a Sin Coming On

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, FWB, FaceFucking, Fuckbuddies, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Semi-public sex acts, Sex Toys, Sex without a Condom, Talk of Threesomes, amanda deserves hot dickings that don't lead to pregnancy, amanda rollins likes it rough, as many feelings as you wanna read into it, facesitting, i didn't mean this story to get so long, i meant to get this filthy, mentions of anal, mentions of rimming, sonny carisi likes it rough, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda's trying real hard not to make bad decisions. Sonny helps. (Smutty smutty smut smut)





	1. Chapter 1

"You okay, Amanda?"

Sonny asks the question as they're driving to check in with a witness who's testifying in two days. Amanda wishes he hadn't. The witness is confident and ready to go; it's one of the easiest trial preps Amanda's ever taken part in, and she can't use nerves about the witness folding as an excuse. 

"I'm fine," she says. She doesn't have to look over to know Sonny's giving her a disbelieving look. 

"Sure," he says, completely unconvincingly, but he doesn't push, and Amanda's grateful. 

It's not that she doesn't _want_ to confide in Sonny. He's a good listener and eternally sympathetic. He doesn't judge her if she does something stupid, and he's always ready to defend her against her worst feelings about herself. He's probably the best friend she's had in her whole life, but there's things you tell your best friend, and things you don't.

*

Three days later, Sonny finds her by the soda machine, and she knows she's sunk. She's just kicked the damn thing without putting any money in, and it's a tell as big as her frustration.

"You said you were fine," Sonny says. "But you don't kick stuff when you're fine."

"Oh, you know everything about me, huh?" Amanda snarls, unable to stop herself from going on the defensive. She's been working hard not to knee-jerk distrust when people try to help her, but she's already frustrated and wound up, and that makes it harder to remember to stop and breathe.

"I don't know everything," Sonny says easily, the look in his eyes telling Amanda he knows she's not trying to start a fight. "Which is why I want to know what's going on with you. If you can't tell me, that's fine, but it seems like you should tell someone."

"This isn't something you can just _tell_ someone," Amanda says. She cringes when she's realized she's said it. The other part of her defensive behavior is to phrase things so people are forced to keep asking if she's okay. She really hates this part.

Sonny watches her for a long moment, as unaffected as before. "Would it help to write it down? You told me keeping a journal's been useful."

Amanda groans and considers hitting her head against the soda machine. "It's not something to write down," she says. She takes a deep breath and puts her hands on her hips, staring hard at a point past Sonny. "Look, it's not a dangerous thing okay? I'm not gambling or drinking too much. I'm not fucking someone I shouldn't even have looked at twice. I'm okay."

"I'm glad it's none of those things," Sonny says. "But it still seems like it's bothering you."

Amanda takes another deep breath and considers her options. She could tell Sonny to drop it. He would. She could storm off. He'd let her. She could tell him the truth. 

She looks at him. Sonny's watching her, waiting with a patience she envies. "I need you to promise you're not going to get weird on me when I tell you this."

Sonny narrows his eyes. "I'll do my best," he says. It's the most he ever offers, and Amanda appreciates it. If it weirds him out, he'll work on it. She knows that.

"Okay. Look." She steps close, and he ducks his head down, reading her need for what little privacy they can have. "I really, _really_ want to find a very particular type of bad idea fuck, but I can't because I'm trying not to do that."

"Okay," Sonny says like Amanda's just said she wants a fourth doughnut for lunch. "Why do you want to find that?"

She sighs and stares at her feet. There is very little she can't say to Sonny's face, but this is on the list. "There are times I want a very particular type of sex, and pretty much the only way to find it is to figure out which guy at the bar gets his rocks off thinking I'm being humiliated, all right?"

Sonny is quiet for a long moment. Amanda doesn't look up to see his face. "So," he says, dragging out the word, "You need someone to, what? Call you names and pull your hair?"

"That, and…" she chances a look at Sonny's face. He's still watching her like they're talking about nothing weird. It makes her shoulders relax. "That and more," she says. "There's some rough stuff I like that I can't get by taking home the nice guy, all right? They've all freaked out about it."

Sonny nods slowly. "I see."

"Do you?" Because Amanda knows he's more than the good Catholic boy he looks like, but there's a level she's pretty sure he isn't seeing.

"I mean, if you're saying it's stuff a guy won't do on a one-night stand, I can take a few guesses." 

"I am pretty sure my idea of rough and yours are very different," she says.

Sonny's eyes go sharp, the way they always do when he thinks he's being underestimated. "You want me to give you a list?"

Amanda tilts her chin up, meeting his challenge. "Feel free."

Sonny leans even closer, voice dropping quieter than the loud whisper they've been using. "Spanking. Harder thrusting than a guy might think you can take. Some bruising from grabbing you. Ordering you around, making you wait, and finding ways to punish you if you don't do as you're told."

Amanda can't breathe for a moment. She's been low-key turned on for a week, and now she's half a step from coming where she stands. "Fuck. How…"

Sonny shrugs. "Educated guess."

"Jesus." Amanda has to close her eyes and breathe in slowly. 

"For the record," Sonny says, "I'd be fine doing any of that if you need to let off some steam. And I'd be fine doing more or less, depending on what's okay with you."

Amanda's eyes snap open. "What if I tell you to go fuck yourself?"

Sonny holds his hands in front of him. "I'll never mention it again."

She believes him. "And if I ask you for help?"

"It can be a one off or not. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"You're telling me you could actually do that sort of stuff? You?"

Sonny rolls his eyes. "What? You want a demonstration?"

It's a really dumb idea to say yes. It's not like they have any real privacy here, but it's also just the amount of dumb idea Amanda needs to get over the urge to do something even stupider, like pick up a stranger and hope they don't take things further than she wants. "Yeah, I do," she says.

Sonny nods. "Okay." He takes a quick glance around. They're still alone by the soda machine, and no one in the bullpen has taken notice of them talking. "Go to the restroom and get yourself off. If you're not back in five minutes, you don't get to come for the next twenty-four hours. If you're back before five minutes it up, I'll text you tonight with instructions to reward you for doing as you're told."

"W-what?" Amanda says, shocked not just by Sonny's suggestion, but that he's said it so easily.

"If you go back to your desk right now, the matter's dropped," Sonny says. "Otherwise," he lifts his wrist and presses the face of his watch a few times. "Timer's going."

Amanda stands still for a few seconds, waiting for him to laugh it off. He doesn't. He turns from her and reaches into his pocket for change. "You really mean this."

"I do," Sonny answers without looking at her.

It's a dismissal, and Amanda can't help but shiver at it. Fuck. This is _exactly_ what she needs.

"Four minutes, forty-five seconds," Sonny says, glancing at his watch.

Amanda turns on her heel and walks to the restroom. It's late afternoon, just before shift change, and all the stalls are empty. She choose the third one down and locks the door with a shaking hand. She unbuttons and unzips her slacks and slides her hand into her underwear.

She rubs two fingers of her clit, hard and fast, swallowing a gasp as her pent-up need roars to the forefront. She's already wet. Trying not to think about how hard and dirty she wants to get fucked has left her in a constant state of arousal for days. She slides her fingers into her cunt, fucking herself deep before dragging her fingers back to her clit and hooking her fingers under the hood over and over to make herself come as fast as possible.

She has to press her hand over her mouth to muffle her groan as she gets off. Her whole body is trembling as she pulls her hand out of her underwear and does up her slacks. She wants to slump against the stall wall and catch her breath, but there's no time. She takes a deep breath as she unlocks the stall door and two more as she quickly washes her hands.

Sonny's standing next to her desk, looking through a case file. "Just got a call from someone who wasn't home when we canvassed that apartment building yesterday. Lady spends her evenings reading on her window seat, and she thinks she got a look at our guy."

"Great, let's go," Amanda replies, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.

They walk to the elevator, and they're halfway down to the garage when his watch beeps.

"Sorry," Sonny says to the three other cops in the elevator with them. "Forgot to turn off the reminder to pay my rent."

The other cops shrug. Amanda presses her thighs together and glances at Sonny. Sonny meets her gaze and gives her a once-over that makes her want to drop to her knees and suck his dick right there.

They get into an unmarked car, Sonny in the driver's seat. They're two blocks away from the station before Sonny speaks. 

"Got any plans tonight?"

"No."

"Good."

Amanda runs her hands up and down her thighs at the promise in his voice but doesn't ask questions. Sonny's already told her he'll text her, so now she has to wait.

Just the anticipation feels amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

They take the witness's statement, then head back to work. They type up their notes and update Fin and Liv, and then they leave. 

"Text me when you get home," Sonny says. He says it every night.

"Yeah, yeah," Amanda replies, her standard response. She's glad to hear her voice sound normal. Anyone watching them wouldn't suspect what they've already done, and Amanda is desperate to find out what's next.

She takes the subway home and is greeted at her front door by a tired but happy Frannie. She goes to doggy daycare three days a week, and Amanda's dog walker has left a note saying she's already been out and already been fed. 

Amanda gives Frannie her usual hello scritches, then pulls out her phone.

**Amanda:** Home safe.

Sonny texts back almost immediately.

**Sonny:** Need to take care of Frannie?

**Amanda:** Nope. She's squared away and already half asleep.

**Sonny:** Good.

Amanda watches the bubbles blink as Sonny writes a longer reply. She sheds her jacket and shoes and has her blouse half unbuttoned by the time he finishes.

**Sonny:** You're going to Facetime me and fuck yourself while I watch. I want you to show me how you want me to fuck you.

Amanda bites her lip and squirms. The idea of showing off makes heat roll through her.

**Amanda:** If I want to do it right, I'll have to see your dick. Wouldn't want to underestimate what I'm up against.

**Sonny:** You'll see it. Don't worry.

She laughs in surprise as she drops her phone on her bed and strips out of her clothes. She stares for a moment at her lingerie drawer. Is Sonny the type to want to see her in something? 

**Amanda:** Am I wearing anything for this?

**Sonny:** No. You'll call me completely naked, and I want you touching yourself when I pick up. Call as soon as you're ready.

"Fuck," Amanda whispers. She opens the bottom drawer of her dresser, pulling out the small, cotton bag that holds her dildos. She places the bag on the desk in the corner and then gets lube and condoms from the bathroom. She's done some Facetime play before with a couple of other guys, so she knows how to set up her phone and how far back to push her desk chair. She sits and considers how to position herself, deciding to throw a leg over the arm of the chair so Sonny can see everything.

She taps the screen to open Facetime, then chooses his name from the contact list. She leans back in the chair and strokes herself lightly, just barely teasing her fingers on her clit and her cunt.

Sonny answers on the third ring. He looks at Amanda for a moment before speaking. "Very nice," he says. "You've done this before."

"Yeah," she replies. She slides her hand down and watches Sonny follow the move. "I'm still wet from earlier."

Sonny slowly lifts his eyes. "Good," he says. "Easier for you to get fucked that way." He shifts his phone, moving it back far enough that Amanda can see him fully. He's nude, like she is, and his other hand is wrapped around his dick.

"Oh," Amanda breathes out as she looks at it. It's long, but she expected that. She hadn't expected the thickness. It's not the widest dick she's ever seen, but it's definitely got some noticeable girth. "You've been holding out on me," she says as she slips two fingertips into her cunt. 

"Not for much longer," Sonny replies, grining. He leans away from the camera, legs splayed to show off his dick. "Show me your toys."

Amanda stops touching herself to open the cotton bag and pull out her dildos. She has four, each one a little different than the last. She lines them up shortest to longest and can't help but do a little spokesmodel handwave. She grins when Sonny chuckles.

"Which one looks right to you?" Sonny asks, slowly jacking himself.

Amanda watches him for a few seconds then looks at her collection. She taps the third dildo, which is definitely long enough and about the right width.

"Put the others away, then play with yourself some more. I want you to show me how you got yourself off earlier, but I want you to take your time."

Amanda does as she's told, tucking the other dildos back into the bag, and then rubbing hard at her clit. She slides her hand down and slowly pushes two fingers inside. Sonny hisses, and she watches with a lazy smile as he jerks himself off a little faster. "You like it?" she asks.

"I do," he replies. He licks the corner of his mouth. "You like getting eaten out after you get yourself off?"

"I've never done that," Amanda admits. "Most guys think oral is foreplay only."

"Most guys are idiots," Sonny says. He watches her finger herself. "I'd make you get off in front of me, then I'd eat you until you came all over my face."

Amanda fingers herself faster. "What about after that?"

"Depends on how you'd want to get fucked."

Amanda drops her other hand to her clit, pressing up under the head as she pushes her hips forward so she can finger herself deeper. "Fuck me from behind while you pull my hair and tell me I'm a slut."

"That'd be easy," Sonny says. "You are a slut. Look at you. You're spread open on camera ready to fuck yourself on my say so. You want to fuck yourself for me, don't you Amanda?"

"Yes." 

"You want me to shove that dildo up your pussy and pretend like it's me."

"Yes. Please. Yes."

"You want me to throw you on the bed, throw your legs over my shoulders, and bend you in half when I eat you out."

"Fuck." Amanda shivers as she rubs harder at her clit. "Fuck."

"What else do you want?" Sonny asks. He's breathless, but he doesn't look like he's losing control. His dick is purple-red, but he's not speeding up his hand. 

"Want…" Amanda has to swallow a couple of times before she can finish the thought. "Want you to take me out and make me do things." She gasps after she's said it, surprised it's come out. It's one of her closest secrets.

"Get the dildo," Sonny says. 

Amanda's hands are shaking as she reaches for the dildo. She rolls on the condom and slicks it with lube, then slides it into herself, moaning as it fills her.

"Stop," Sonny says before she can start thrusting. "I didn't say you could fuck yourself yet."

"Please," she pants, white-knuckling the dildo so she doesn't move it by accident. "Please."

"I won't punish you this time," Sonny replies, "because we haven't had a chance to review the rules."

Amanda waits, breathless, the dildo thick and heavy inside her. 

"Fuck yourself," Sonny says after a few seconds. "Show me how hard you want me to fuck you."

Amanda lets out an inarticulate groan as she finishes pushing the dildo inside her. She pulls it out slowly, then pushes it in again. She builds a rhythm carefully, her thrusts getting harder as she moves faster. She watches Sonny's face the whole time. He's jerking himself off faster now, staring at her as she rocks into her own thrusts. 

"Want me to take you out, huh?" Sonny asks, sweat beading his forehead. "Want me to find an alley and fuck you against the wall?"

"Yes."

"Make you drop a cold glass of water on yourself so the whole bar can see your tits through your shirt?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Find some dive bar where you can crawl under the table and suck my dick?"

Amanda throws back her head, groaning. "YES."

"Or maybe I'll make it easy for you to show everyone how fucking slutty you are and take you to a club where I can strip you naked and facefuck your whore mouth before I flip you over and fuck you until you're begging for every dick in the room."

"Oh my god," Amanda breathes, clencing around the dildo and coming harder than she has in months.

"Keep fucking yourself," Sonny says. "I'm not done yet, and I'm not going easy on you."

Amanda keeps fucking herself as hard and fast as she can manage. The aftershocks of her orgasm build into a second, and she comes again just as Sonny gets off, spunk shooting out of his dick and coating his hand. 

"I'm still hard," Sonny says when Amanda moves to take out the dildo.

"Too much," Amanda groans, but she slides it back in.

"Nice and slow now," Sonny says. He's panting, and his hair is in disarray, but his eyes are sharp and focused on Amanda. "Slower," he says. "Slower. Good. Now, take out everything but the tip."

Amanda does, dragging the dildo until only the head is inside her. "You like seeing your dick coming out of me?" she asks.

"Yeah, I do," Sonny answers. "Gonna like it more when I'm actually fucking you."

Amanda undulates against the head of the dildo. "You're so fucking big. I love a big dick."

"Fucking cockslut," Sonny says.

"Fucking right," Amanda agrees, still working the head.

"You want another orgasm?" Sonny asks.

Amanda considers it. She touches her clit. It's sharply sensitive. "It'd hurt," she says. 

"Okay. You keep playing as long as you want. I'm gonna wash up, then you're gonna wash up, and then we're gonna talk a little."

"Sure." Amanda watches him stand, grinning when she sees it takes him a moment to get his feet under him. She watches him walk out of frame and pushes the dildo halfway back in, then out, a few more times before calling it quits and pulling it out completely. She spends a moment catching her breath before she gets up on her own shaky legs and stumbles to the bathroom. 

She strips off the condom and does a quick wash of her dildo, then dampens a washcloth and wipes it on the back of her neck and over her breasts and between her thighs. She pours a glass of water in the kitchen and carries it back to the bedroom, unconcerned about her nudity as she sits back at her desk. Sonny's back at his camera as well, wearing a t-shirt and with the camera zoomed in so she can only see him from the chest up. 

"You feel okay?" Sonny asks.

"I feel fucking amazing," Amanda replies. She takes a long drink of water. "Christ, I can't remember the last time I got off three times in one day."

Sonny chuckles. "You look better," he says. "Way more relaxed." He watches her as she drinks more water. "So, we kind of jumped into the deep end and didn't really discuss boundaries when we should have. I should have made sure I wasn't going to push you to do anything you weren't comfortable with."

"I'd have stopped you," Amanda says. 

"I know you would, but I should have asked," Sonny replies. "So, before we go into a bigger conversation, did I do anything you don't want me to repeat? And I don't mean anything you consider a hard no, but anything at all that didn't feel right?"

"I came twice in twenty minutes. I have no notes." Amanda rolls her eyes when Sonny gives her a serious look. "Really?"

"Look, I know we know each other, and I know we trust each other, but I want to have things in black and white, okay? If there's a name you don't want to be called, I want to know now so I don't kill the mood halfway through fucking you."

"I know. I know," Amanda admits, putting down her water glass. "Sorry. I just…"

"Don't usually discuss it because you're afraid the guy you picked for it is gonna freak anyway," Sonny says into her pause. "Pretty sure I proved I'm not gonna freak out."

Amanda can't help her smile. Sonny's giving her his best arch look, all dimples and bright eyes. "Okay, all right. You win," she says with an exaggerated roll of her eyes to make him laugh. "Slut is fine. And any version of it is fine, like cockslut. I'm good with cocksucker and whore. Bitch is good, but don't try to turn it into a reference to being in heat. No version of baby whatsoever."

"Something go wrong with baby?"

"Nah. I just don't like it. Not baby, not babe, nothing like that."

"Okay," Sonny says. "What about actual sex acts? What's a hard no?"

"No tying me up. No blindfolds. I've never tried a gag, but it's not high on my list. I'm not into shackles or handcuffs. No always means no. I don't want to pretend like you're forcing me to do anything."

"Got it. Was the talk about showing you off in public heat of the moment stuff or something you'd actually like to explore?"

Amanda takes her time to think about that. "It's a fantasy," she says slowly, "but I've always sort of wanted it to be real."

"Okay." Sonny nods slowly. "I'm up for trying it out, but I've only done some really minor stuff."

"Like what?"

"I had a girlfriend who liked to flash her tits when we were out doing things. She also liked to rub up against me on the subway. Small stuff like that."

"I think for now, I want to keep it to part of the dirty talk," Amanda says, though the idea of pressing into Sonny on the subway to tease him makes her rub her thighs together. 

"That's easy enough," Sonny replies. "Anything else you want to bring up right now?"

Amanda considers saying no, but Sonny hasn't flinched during this conversation or the one before. "I really like being called a good girl," she says quietly. "Like, _really_ like it."

Sonny considers her for a moment, everything about him radiating acceptance. "You don't mention that one a lot, huh?"

"Possibly less than the public sex acts thing, and I honestly was not expecting to tell you _that_ ," Amanda says, feeling embarrassed but fighting back a defensive response.

"Thanks for trusting me," Sonny replies, still nothing but accepting. "I don't have any problem using it as long as you do as you're told."

And just like that, Amanda feels another zing of lust. "Wow," she says, laughing a little brokenly, "you are really good at this."

"Glad you think so," Sonny replies. He leans back from the camera a bit. "Okay, different question: "Do you want me to actually fuck you? Like, make a plan to come over and get you off, or are you more comfortable fucking by proxy? I think I just made it pretty clear I can work with both of us in our own space."

Amanda thinks about how hard he came and feels powerful. "You wanna fuck me like I just fucked myself?" she asks, wanting to see what he does if she teases. "Maybe come on my tits?"

Sonny blows out a hard breath. "Absolutely if you're okay with it."

Amanda's sense of power multiples tenfold. "Let's do it. You can come over to my place. But you have to cook." 

"If you're comfortable with that," Amanda says, though the mere idea of getting Sonny's dick into her makes her want to beg. "But if you'd rather keep fucking by proxy, I can make it work."

Sonny laughs. "Please, like I wasn't gonna do that anyway." He thinks for a moment. "Are you okay with kissing?"

"Yes," Amanda answers instantly. She loves kissing. 

"Good," Sonny replies, and Amanda feels their balance of power shift back to him. She relishes how easy it is for them switch back and forth between who's teasing whom. "I really like kissing."

"You romantic," she teases. 

"I'm an old-fashioned gentleman," Sonny says. "Would it be okay if I came over in the next couple of days just to kiss you some?"

"Well, we can make out on the couch. My folks won't be home until late," Amanda grins when Sonny laughs again. "But yeah, that's fine."

"I'll bring food to sweeten the deal," he replies. 

It's Amanda's turn to laugh. She feels light and comfortable, like she and Sonny have always talked like this to each other. "You better. Just wanna come over after work tomorrow? We can stop at the store on the way."

"Sure. Sonny gives Amanda a warm smile. "Go take a shower. I can smell you from here."

"See you in the morning," Amanda says and cuts the call.

She showers slowly, stretching under the hot water to feel the post-sex soreness she's been missing. She towels off and microwaves leftover take-out, then eats it on the couch while Frannie watches her intently. She turns in earlier than usual, happily exhausted from multiple orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if I'm missing any tags you think this story needs, please tell me. I think I've covered everything that might squick or trigger, but given how much filth this fic is carrying, I might have missed something. I want y'all to enjoy Amanda getting good dick.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda wakes up the next morning when her alarm goes off. She taps the 'disarm' option on her phone and sits straight up in bed. Frannie's already jumped off the bed and planted herself by the bedroom door, tail wagging. "Yeah, I see you," she says as she does every morning.

She stretches and stands, feeling better rested than she has in weeks. She grabs her phone to text Sonny, then pauses before she starts to type. If he'd been a hook-up who seemed promising or a casual friend who she also fucked, texting him the morning after to compliment how well she'd slept because she'd come so much wouldn't be a question. But she's got to work with him today, and what if her text makes everything weird?

She puts her phone down and pulls on her jogging gear. Her keys, phone, and Frannie's poop bags go into the zippered pouch on the front of her jacket. She warms up by walking Frannie around the block. Frannie does her business, then takes a big drink at the coffee shop on the corner like she does every morning. Amanda checks her phone. Nothing from Sonny. 

She should text him. They tease each other all the time. Sonny's clearly totally fine with this new thing they're trying, and he'd probably laugh at anything she sent. 

Frannie pulls on the leash, and Amanda drops her phone back into the pouch, zipping it one-handed as she takes a few steps, then starts into a slow jog, Frannie keeping time next to her.

Her entire jog consists of debating with herself about texting Sonny. On the one hand, they're friends. On the other, what if he thinks she's needy? But it's Sonny, who she trusts to know her. But she'd told him she likes to be called a good girl, and what if he woke up this morning and decided it was too weird? He'd seemed fine with it, but other guys had seemed fine with it, then bailed. But Sonny can't bail on her. He's her partner.

He's her _partner_.

By the time Amanda gets back to her apartment, she's drenched in sweat, and Frannie looks ready to collapse. "Sorry, hon," Amanda says to her. "Mama's thinking too hard." 

She gets Frannie's breakfast squared away and leaves her gulping water. She showers and dresses, her thoughts rolling over and over again into fears that everything will be weird, or that Sonny will try to pretend like it's not, or that he really didn't enjoy things as much as she did and is only humoring her. 

When she gets to the station, Sonny isn't there yet. Amanda sits at her desk and unlocks her computer. She drums her fingers on her thigh as she scrolls through emails and tries very hard not to look nervous.

Sonny walks in ten minutes later, a coffee carrier in one hand. He's already got one out and sets it on her desk. "I know you usually want a mocha, but I thought you might dig vanilla today."

Amanda stares at him, catching the way his eyes flash amusement. She can't believe it. She's been stressing all morning, and he's walked in making a joke about last night. 

The _asshole_.

"I'll allow it," she replies, giving him a knowing look and having to bite back her smile. 

The morning passes quietly. They're waiting for lab results and typing up case reports. Sonny leaves his desk at one point, and Amanda barely notices. She's trying to decipher her handwriting from a witness interview. When her phone buzzes with a new text, she grabs it, happy to have a distraction. 

**Sonny:** Can't stop thinking about watching you last night. 

**Sonny:** If I'm out of line texting you at work, tell me.

Amanda stares at the message for a moment, feeling the thrill of getting away with something while sitting at her desk. 

**Amanda:** Not out of line. 

**Amanda:** Got a favorite part you're thinking about?

She puts her phone back on her desk and makes herself ignore it for a couple of minutes when it buzzes again. Sonny comes back to his desk before she picks it up, and he gives her his usual grin when he sits down. 

**Sonny:** Keep thinking about how wet you were and how I wanted that all over my face.

**Sonny:** Want to eat you out after your second orgasm when you're fucking soaking wet from what I've done to you. 

Amanda glances at Sonny. He's back to work on his case notes like nothing's happening.

**Amanda** : What if I want to sit on your face?

Sonny doesn't seem to notice his phone buzzing. Amanda stretches her neck to distract herself from the low buzz of arousal between her legs and gets back to work. She gets up to refill her coffee cup a few minutes later and comes back to a new message.

**Sonny:** You want to sit on my face, you earn it by being a good girl.

Amanda puts her phone down and takes a long drink of her coffee. She glances at the clock, then looks at Sonny. "Wanna grab lunch?" she asks.

"Yeah, gimme five minutes," Sonny answers.

Amanda turns towards Fin's desk. "Hey, Fin, lunch?"

"Nah. Gotta check in with the ME on a toxicology report."

"Don't have too much fun," Amanda replies. Her phone buzzes as Fin walks towards the elevator.

"Done," Sonny says a minute later, saving his document as he stands from his desk. "Where you thinking for lunch?"

Amanda bites back the urge to respond, "your face" and shrugs instead. "Wherever. We could hit the deli."

"Kind of over the deli right now. What about the Ethiopian place?"

"No way. They just got nailed by the health inspectors for kitchen violations."

"Okay, but what kind of kitchen violations?"

"The moldy food kind."

Sonny winces. "Okay, yeah, that's out." He presses the button for the elevator, and it opens almost immediately. It's empty. When the door closes, Sonny ducks his head. "Still on for tonight?"

Amanda nods, having to concentrate on breathing evenly. "Oh, yeah." 

"You sure I didn't go too far with the texts?"

"You could have gone further," Amanda replies, cutting him a quick glance.

The elevator doors open, and they walk into the lobby, then out the front door. They turn left at the bottom of the stairs, heading to the collection of cheap restaurants and bars that spring up around police stations everywhere. 

"I texted you from the bathroom," Sonny says, his voice low in the overall noise of the street. "I had to jerk off so my dick wouldn't be hard all day from thinking about fucking you."

"You sure you can get me off twice in one night if you do that?"

Sonny gives her a look full of authority. Amanda can't help the way she bites her lip at the sight of it. "Trust me," Sonny says, splaying his hand across her back as he leans close to her ear, "I can get you off with much more than just my dick."

Amanda goes weak in the knees. She smacks Sonny's chest with the back of her hand as they wait for the light to change. "I've heard that before."

Sonny hums and raises his head, glancing around. "Follow me," he says as they cross the street. 

Amanda does so without a second thought. His voice is still authoritative, his hand hot on her back. She keeps up with him as they duck into a high rise. He drops his hand from her back as they approach the lobby desk.

"Mel, good to see you," Sonny greets the security guard at the desk. 

"Hey, Detective Carisi!" Mel greets with a smile. "You here to finally try the vegan place?"

"Yeah, I heard it opened. By the way, this is Rollins, my partner. Rollins, this is Mel. He used to work security in Brooklyn near my old precient."

"You following him, or is he following you?" Amanda asks.

Mel laughs. "He got here first, so I guess I'm following him."

"Good thing, or I wouldn't know about this vegan place. It's supposed to be really good. You eat there yet, Mel?"

"Yeah, last week."

Sonny nods. "Nice. Where is it?"

Mel points to a hallway behind him. "All the way at the back, just before you hit the doors on the other side."

"Great! Thanks!" Sonny starts to turn away, then stops. "Hey, real quick, can I get the code for the bathroom? I know I need to be a customer, but I got stuck in a meeting all morning and had way too much coffee to stay awake."

"Sure, I trust you," Mel replies. "It's 1-9-8-9."

"Thanks. I owe you," Sonny says. He waves as he and Amanda step away from the desk and head towards the hallway.

"We are not fucking in the bathroom," Amanda says as they approach the door.

"Wasn't planning on it," Sonny replies. He taps in the code and opens the door, gesturing for Amanda to follow. The bathroom has a front area with a small armchair and a fake ficus. Behind it, there's an open door, and Amanda can see a toilet and sink.

"Pretty fancy for a lobby bathroom," she says as she watches Sonny sit in the chair.

"Yeah, everyone upstairs is a broker or a lawyer. Lots of money to show off." He holds out his hands. "Come here."

Amanda looks at him; he's leaning back in the chair, legs spread wide. "Why?"

"I have an idea," Sonny says. "Nothing below the waist. I promise."

Amanda believes him. She walks over and slides her hands into his. "What is it?"

"Sit in my lap and open your shirt."

"That's all?"

"No, but that's where I want you to start."

"Why here?"

"Because I want to," Sonny replies, that authoritative note back in his voice. "I can explain more, or you can do as you're told and see what happens."

Amanda cocks her head. "Will it still happen if I make you explain more?"

"Yes, if that's what you need."

Amanda considers it for a moment, then takes a step closer to the chair. Sonny closes his legs a bit so she can tuck her bended knee up against his hip. He uses his hands to keep her steady as she plants her other knee against his other hip. "I'm good," she says once she's certain she's balanced.

Sonny puts his hands at her waist, holding her in place. "Open your shirt," he says.

Amanda unbuttons her shirt and pulls the sides apart, revealing her bra. 

"Leave your bra on and pull your tits out."

Amanda reaches into each cup and lifts her breasts out. She shivers at the way Sonny watches her and can't help trailing her fingers over her nipples. "Like that?"

"Just like that." Sonny meets Amanda's eyes. "Good girl."

Amanda squeaks, shifting her hips, but she's balanced over Sonny's lap, not on it, so there's nothing to rub against.

"You want your nipples sucked?"

"Yes."

"You want me to bite them a little?"

"Yes."

"You can grab my shoulders, but you can't direct me, got it?"

Amanda slides her hands onto Sonny's shoulders. "Got it," she says, and there's a tremor in her voice.

"Your tits are perfect," Sonny says, taking one hand off her waist so he can thumb a nipple. He leans forward--the way Amanda's sitting, her tits are even with his face--and sucks lightly, then turns his head and sucks the other one. He blows on them both, then licks them, then he rolls the right one between his fingers as he sucks and nibbles on the right.

"Oh, fuck," Amanda whispers. She slides her hands towards his neck and manages to stop herself at the last moment.

Sonny slowly pulls back, stretching her nipple lightly before releasing it. "Good girl," he says, pinching carefully at her right nipple as he sucks and nibbles and pulls on the left.

"Oh, god," Amanda breathes, hips rocking against nothing. "Fuck, that feels so good."

Sonny keeps playing with her, making her nipples hard and also tracing the shape of her breasts. He slides a hand into her hair and tilts his head back so they're eye-to-eye. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

Sonny grins and drops his head, putting his attention back on her breasts. Amanda groans and digs her nails into his shoulders.

"Please," she says as he rubs her nipples with his thumbs and looks up at her again. "You have to kiss me."

"Why?" Sonny asks.

"Because I want you to," Amanda answers.

Sonny tweaks her nipples, making her gasp and jump. "Are you in charge right now, Amanda?"

Amanda bites her lip and doesn't answer. Sonny tweaks her nipples again. She hisses and leans into it. 

"Are you in charge?" Sonny asks, and this time he pinches her nipples, slowly upping the pressure as Amanda wishes desperately for something to rub against.

"No," she finally says just as the sharp pleasure is turning to pain. "No."

Sonny releases her nipples, then kisses the tips of both. "And why not?"

She rocks her hips from side to side, wishing for some way to release the need that's making her whole body throb. "Because…" she sighs when Sonny slides his hands up and down her sides, staying above the waist as he's promised. "Oh, god," she whispers when he drags his fingertip from her breastbone down to her navel. "Fuck. Sonny."

"Why aren't you in charge, Amanda?" Sonny asks, and he drags his fingertip again, this time using the blunt edge of his nail to make Amanda shiver.

"I don't want to be," Amanda says in a rush, wishing desperately Sonny would break his rule and go below her waist. But he won't because he said he wouldn't, and she trusts him. 

"That's right," Sonny says. "Good girl." He tucks two fingers into the space between her bra cups and yanks her towards him. "Now, I'll kiss you."

Amanda moans in relief as he presses his mouth to hers and licks her bottom lip. She opens her mouth instantly, panting as he slides his tongue inside and teases her soft palette. She tries to give back as good as he's giving, but she's distracted by his hand spanning her ribs and the way he grips hard at the back of her neck. 

"You want me to fuck you, Amanda?" he asks against her mouth. "Want me to slide into your wet pussy and make you come on my dick?"

"Yes," Amanda hisses. She tries to press down, to sit in his lap, but he doesn't let her move.

"How do you want it?" Sonny asks, sliding his hand from her neck so he can grab her hair and yank. "I know you want your hair pulled."

"Yes," Amanda says, moaning when he pulls it again. "I want your dick inside me, no condom. I want you to come in me."

"You want your pussy filled up, do you?"

"Yes."

"Want it extra dirty while I finger you for your second orgasm?"

"Yes. Please."

"Want to make a complete mess when you sit on my face?"

Amanda can only groan, pressing her lips together hard as her entire body quivers.

"Tell me you want it, Amanda," Sonny says, pressing the words into her neck. "Tell me you want it and come for me."

"I…" Amanda shivers and clenches her cunt over and over, her orgasm nearly within her reach.

"You can't come until you say it," Sonny says. "When you say it, you can come for me."

"I want to sit on your face and make you eat your come out of me," Amanda grits out. "God, I want to fuck your face with my pussy."

"Come for me right now, and I'll let you tonight."

Amanda clenches hard and meets him for a messy kiss. She moans into his mouth as she comes, wishing she could press her thighs together to ride her orgasm properly, but Sonny doesn't let her shift, and she ends up dropping her head to his shoulder feeling completely fucked out.

Sonny rubs her back, then her stomach, then moves his hands up her ribcage and carefully tucks her breasts back into her bra. He presses a kiss to the sweaty hair at her temple. "Told you I didn't need my dick to get you off," he says.

Amanda manages a weak laugh. "Jesus fucking Christ," she mutters into Sonny's shoulder. She finds the strength to lift her head and looks him in the eyes. "How much of that was dirty talk just to get me off?"

Sonny brushes her hair from her face and starts to button her blouse. "I'll make good on all of it if you want."

"Tonight?"

Sonny touches her bottom lip with his thumb. "Only fair. I know how you kiss now."

"Is that why you pulled me in here?" Amanda asks, teasing. "You wanna fuck me that bad?"

"I pulled you in here to see what we could get up to," Sonny replies as he finishes buttoning her up. "And I want to fuck you that bad." 

He holds up his hands, and she takes them, carefully stepping back out of the chair. "You okay?" Sonny asks as he stands.

"Need a second," Amanda replies.

"We'll get lunch to go and leave out the side door," Sonny tells her as he runs his hands up and down her arms. "Finish out the day and do like we planned. Grab something to make for dinner, then go back to your place and eat."

Amanda chuckles. "And fuck," she says. 

Sonny grins, that sharp, promising look going across his face. "And fuck," he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finish out the story, but I may end up writing a small series. I've got a couple other ideas that don't fit in with this particular story but would work well as their own pieces within this shared filth.


	4. Chapter 4

They make it through the afternoon with no new calls and stop at the market a block down from Amanda's place so Sonny can get supplies for a pork chop bake. Frannie greets them both with a huge stretch and a tail wag when Amanda opens the door, and then the door is shut, and the groceries are on the counter, and Sonny's staring at Amanda like he might ignore the pork chops and fuck her against the wall.

"Go into the bedroom and take your clothes off," Sonny says. "Lay on the bed and don't touch yourself."

"You going to be joining me?" Amanda asks, making a show of unbuttoning the top two buttons on her blouse.

Sonny watches her hands, then meets her gaze. "When the pork chops are in the oven."

"What if I get bored and start without you?"

"You'll wait longer," Sonny says. 

Amanda undoes the next two buttons of her blouse and turns towards the bedroom. She strips and lays on the bed, hands at her sides. She listens to the sounds of Sonny moving in her kitchen, chopping vegetables and opening the cupboard to get out a baking dish.

"Are you comfortable, Amanda?" Sonny calls out.

"I'm bored," she says. She considers playing with her nipples a bit. They're still sensitive from earlier, and Sonny won't be able to tell she's done anything. 

"Are you touching yourself?"

Amanda presses her hands flat. "No."

"Good."

Amanda stares at the ceiling and thinks about her orgasm from earlier in the day. She clenches her thighs, tempted to squeeze them together and get a little friction on her cunt. "Question."

"Sure."

"Does the orgasm from earlier count as my first for today, or are we restarting from zero?"

Sonny chuckles, the dirty edge to it makes Amanda squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure. "We're starting from zero," Sonny answers. "You're gonna suck my dick, and then I'm going to fuck you just like you wanted."

Amanda bites her lip. "I…" 

Sonny walks into the bedroom. He's taken off his vest and tie, and he's barefoot. He leans against the doorjamb and gives Amanda a questioning look. "What is it?"

Amanda breathes in deep, then breathes out slow. "Will you fuck my face?" she asks. 

Sonny takes his time answering, giving her a slow, thorough once-over that makes her clench her hands so she doesn't touch herself. "Have you touched yourself?"

"No."

"Open your legs."

Amanda does so. Sonny steps to the end of the bed and leans over. He touches her inner thighs, then trails one finger up the outside of her cunt, slipping between her folds to graze her clit. Amanda groans and pushes towards Sonny's finger, but he takes it away.

"On your knees."

She gets into position as Sonny undoes his belt, then opens his slacks. He pulls out his dick. It's half-hard already. 

"Be honest," Sonny says. "How much of my dick can you actually take?"

Amanda stares at Sonny's dick, remembering the size of it fully hard from the other night. "All of it," she says, looking up to meet his eyes. "I've taken bigger. I can deepthroat."

Sonny strokes himself once, twice. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You like getting held in place with a dick down your throat?"

"Yes." 

"How rough of a face fuck do you want?"

"As rough as you want it," Amanda replies. The shivery, forbidden feeling of admitting it all while looking him in the eyes makes Amanda shift in place, trying so hard not to touch herself.

"You really are a fucking cockslut," Sonny says. He strokes himself once more. "Get me hard, and I'll fuck you all the way down your goddamn throat."

Amanda takes his dick in hand and slides her lips up the length of it. She licks the slit and tongues the head into her mouth, sucking softly as the flared edge passes her lips. 

"That's good," Sonny says. He pushes her hair off her face and tilts her chin up. "Suck harder."

Amanda does as ordered, increasing the suction and dragging her thumb up and down the big vein. Sonny's getting harder, the girth she'd seen in the video stretching her mouth. She moans and takes more of his dick. She slides a hand up her thigh without thinking.

"No touching yourself," Sonny says, the warning sharp. 

Amanda clenches her hand into a fist to stop herself. 

Sonny hums approval. "Good girl," he says. He cups the back of her head and rocks his hips forward slowly. "Sucking dick makes you want to touch yourself, doesn't it?"

Amanda makes an affirmative noise, sucking harder to get her point across.

"You'll touch yourself if I let you," Sonny says. "I don't want you distracted." He pulls at her hair, and Amanda moans. He pushes more of his dick into her mouth, and she massages the underside with her tongue. "Oh, you're good," Sonny says. "You've had a lot of practice haven't you? Sucking any dick you could find?"

Amanda groans agreement as Sonny feeds her more of his dick. The head nudges the back of her throat, and she breathes in carefully through her nose. 

"Good girl," Sonny whispers. He pulls her hair in a long, slow tug as he slides in the last inch.

Amanda doesn't move, just breathes slowly through her nose and sucks as much as she can without choking. Sonny rubs his fingers into her scalp, and her eyes fall shut from the pleasure.

"Look at you," Sonny says. "If I'd known gagging you on my cock would relax you, I'd have yanked you under my desk months ago."

Amanda shivers at the image, picturing herself crowded under Sonny's desk, pulling his dick from his slacks while he leaned back, legs wide, and pretended like nothing was happening. She imagines people walking by, Liv coming up to the side of the desk to ask Sonny a question, Amanda just barely out of sight and trying not to make a noise as she sucks him hard and fast.

"Oh, you like that," Sonny says as he slowly pulls back, then rolls his hips forward again. "What if I put a vibe in you before work one day? I could run it off my watch. You'd be sitting at your desk having to pretend like I wasn't getting you off a little at a time. I'd take you back to the crib and fuck you on the back bunk, but you'd have to be quiet."

Amanda presses the heels of her palms into her thighs. Sonny thrusts back and forth, slowly picking up speed. "You want to fuck your fingers right now, don't you?"

Amanda groans brokenly.

Sonny thrusts faster, harder, yanking on Amanda's hair as he forces her to meet his thrusts. Amanda keeps sucking, keeps licking whatever she can touch. Her clit throbs with want, and she wonders if she can get herself off like she did earlier.

"Don't you dare fucking come," Sonny says through gritted teeth. "Don't you fucking dare. You don't get to come until I'm fucking you after dinner." He huffs a laugh when Amanda makes an angry sound. "Good." He shoves his dick all the way in, holding the position for a moment. "Girls." He repeats the movement, clearly on the edge of his control. "Wait." 

He yanks his dick from her mouth so suddenly, Amanda nearly topples over. It's only the iron grip on her hair that keeps her upright. "'I'm gonna come on your tits," Sonny says. "You're going to sit down at dinner covered in my jizz."

"Please," Amanda whispers, her throat raw from his fucking.

"Yeah," Sonny says, jerking himself off frantically. He pulls at Amanda's hair so she has to tip her head back. "Hold your tits for me."

Amanda cups her breasts and lifts them. She bites her lip when Sonny comes across her chest, a little landing on her fingertips. Sonny holds his dick in his hand and rubs the tip over both of her nipples, smearing the come into her skin.

"You can lick your fingers clean," he says. He watches her do it, carefully untangling his hand from her hair as she does so. "Lay back and rest," he says. 

Amanda falls back on the bed, breathing heavily as she comes down from the experience. She hears Sonny removing his clothes and turns her head to look at him when he sits next to her hip. He touches her belly, then runs his hand up her arm. 

"You okay?" he asks. "Anything hurt that isn't supposed to?"

Amanda shakes her head.

"I'll make you hot tea to have with dinner," Sonny says, touching the side of her throat. He places his hand just over her pelvic bone. "Did you come?"

Amanda shakes her head again. She gasps when Sonny slides a knuckle lightly over her clit, and then presses his thumb just between her lips. 

"You're so wet," he says, running his thumb up and down her cunt a few times. He pulls away before she can thrust and licks his thumb clean. "You taste good."

Amanda squirms, so turned on she feels like screaming. 

Sonny stands up, then leans over her, kissing her briefly, just barely touching his tongue to hers. "Set the table," he says when he pulls away. "Dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes."

Amanda nods in agreement and slowly gets off the bed. She can feel how slick she is as she stands up, and she wonders if she's going to be able to make it through dinner without begging or simply coming from the anticipation. 

"Good girls wait," she murmurs as she walks into the living room. "Good girls wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene got so long, it had to be its own chapter. If it's not 5 chapters when it's done, it'll be six or seven, depending on how long the OTHER two sex scenes are. I've got the final paragraphs written, so I know how it ends, at least. 
> 
> Also, this might end up a series. I have THOUGHTS.


	5. Chapter 5

She sets the table while Sonny takes the pork chops out of the oven and makes her a cup of tea. 

"Sit," Sonny says. It's not an order, just the same thing he says every time he comes over and makes her dinner.

Amanda sits and watches as Frannie--as always--tries to convince Sonny she should taste test his food.

"Sorry, girl," Sonny says to Frannie, "but there's onions in this, and I like you."

Amanda clicks her tongue, and Frannie walks over, sniffing Amanda for a moment before walking under the table and curling up, prepared to take care of any food that might get dropped. 

"Here," Sonny says, placing a steaming mug next to Amanda's plate. "Peppermint and honey with a bit of lemon."

"I had a lemon?" Amanda asks. Her voice is hoarser than she expects, and she licks the roof of her mouth, trying to savor it.

Sonny snorts. "Of course not. I picked one up to spritz on the broccoli."

"Must have been distracted while you were shopping," Amanda mutters as she picks up her mug.

Sonny chuckles as he carries over the baking dish and sets it on the insulated table runner he bought when he started cooking for her so often. "Like you ever pay attention when I shop."

Amanda watches him walk back to the kitchen counter. He's naked the same as she is, and she's surprised that she's not weirded out by it. She sips her tea as Sonny comes back to the table with two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

"Finish your tea before you start on the wine," he says, and it's in his usual tone again, like they're just two friends who have dinner all the time.

It still doesn't feel weird, though, Amanda thinks as Sonny serves them both a pork chop covered in mushrooms and onions and spices. It just feels like them. Except she just sucked his dick. She snorts into her tea.

"What?" Sonny asks as he takes two stalks of broccoli out of the bowl. He drops them to the floor for Frannie, then squeezes a lemon wedge over the rest. 

"Nothing," Amanda says as she wipes tea off her nose. "Just…" she shrugs when Sonny looks at her, eyebrows in a questioning arc. "I don't usually like guys being naked in my apartment. It feels too…" she shrugs again. "It doesn't feel appropriate, I guess. I dunno."

"I'm taking from the way you phrased that that I'm not weirding you out," Sonny says.

"Nope," Amanda replies. "Most of the time if a guy is over, it's to fuck and go. Even if a guy's come over to watch a movie beforehand or something, it's never felt like this."

Sonny grins as he cuts into his pork chop. "What's it feel like?"

Amanda takes a long drink of her tea, trying to find the words. "I guess it's that I'm used to you being here in general, you know? It's just...comfortable."

Sonny smiles at her, that wide, honest smile he hands out like it's nothing. "Yeah, I know," he says. "That's how I always feel here."

Amanda rolls her eyes. "God, you're so gross."

Sonny laughs and taps her plate with his fork. "Come on, eat up. I wanna know if you like it."

Amanda puts down her mug and picks up her silverware. "When have you ever served me a bad dinner?" she asks. She asks it every time.

"Well, I don't want there to be a first time," Sonny replies, same as always.

The rest of dinner runs in the same vein. They eat and they talk a little, and Frannie occasionally bumps their legs to remind them that she is clearly starving and alone under the table.

Sonny clears their plates, then pours them both a second glass of wine, emptying the bottle between them. He sits back in his chair after and watches Amanda take a drink.

"What?" she asks.

Sonny takes his own drink, and Amanda watches the way his eyes suddenly change from the soft warmth that's usually there to a heated promise that makes her catch her breath. "Just wondering how you're feeling," Sonny says as he sets down his glass. "Hope you're not too desperate to get started again. You need time to let dinner settle."

"Oh, fuck you," Amanda says as she's suddenly and desperately ready to fuck again. "Fuck you very much."

"In a little while," Sonny says, trailing his finger along the rim of his glass. "Like I said, dinner needs to settle."

Amanda breathes out hard. "I should walk Frannie," she says. 

"I'll do it," Sonny replies, "You sit and relax."

"Relax," Amanda says, trying very hard not to clench her thighs. 

"Sure. It's been a long day. You must be tired."

There's an undercurrent in his voice, amusement laced with something a little sharper. His eyes are still full of promise, and Amanda wants to beg him to fuck her.

"I'm not tired at all," she says. "I can walk Frannie."

"Oh, I know you can, but I don't want you to," Sonny replies. He stands up and leans over the table. Amanda tilts her chin up to meet his eyes. He strokes her jaw with his thumb. "I want you to stay here and take a nice, hot shower." He scratches his nails lightly over her left breast, right where he came on her earlier. "Get cleaned up and enjoy yourself a little."

"A little?" 

He strokes her left nipple, watching his hand. "Touch yourself, but don't come. I don't want you finished when I get back. I want you so wet that I can just slide my dick all the way in and fuck you hard from the moment we start." He meets Amanda's gaze. "Can you do that? Touch yourself, play a little but not get off?"

"How hard will you fuck me?" Amanda asks.

"As hard was you want," Sonny promises. "In any position you want. And after you come so hard you scream for me, I'll finger you to orgasm as fast as you want, and then you can sit on my face."

"Okay," Amanda says, breathless and aching and wanting everything Sonny's just promised. "I'll be good."

"Stand up," Sonny says.

Amanda does so. She gasps when Sonny slides a finger into her without warning. "Oh, god," she whimpers as he crooks his finger and rubs.

"Almost wet enough already," he says into her ear as he slowly takes his finger away. He sucks it into his mouth and laps it clean. "You won't have to do much at all. I'll start the shower for you, even."

Amanda nods because she can't speak. She's wound so tight she thinks she could come if Sonny just looks at her. She closes her eyes and forces herself to breathe evenly, to loosen all the muscles that clenched when he fingered her. 

"Shower's running," Sonny says a minute later. Amanda hadn't heard him move from the bathroom to the bedroom, but when she opens her eyes, he's in his slacks and his undershirt. "Back in twenty minutes."

"Great," she manages to get out. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sonny replies as he takes the leash off its hook. Frannie lopes over, bumping against Sonny's legs as he attaches the leash.

Amanda doesn't move until the door shuts behind them. The first thing she does is slides her hand over her cunt so she can rock against it a few times. It takes the edge off just enough she trusts herself to walk to the bathroom. 

The bathroom is already steamed up when she steps inside. She steps behind the curtain and groans as the hot water hits her. She hadn't been cold during dinner, but she's suddenly very aware she's been naked for close to an hour. She ducks her head to wet her hair and puts her hands on the wall under the showerhead, letting the white noise of water rushing over her ears help her relax and not feel every single horny nerve in her body at once. 

She stretches her arms, then her shoulders and back, sighing when something pops and releases more tension. She lifts one hand off the wall and skims it up and down her stomach a few times before sliding her hand over her pubic hair and separating her folds with two fingers. Even with the water cascading down her body and the steam warming the room, she can feel how hot she is. She keeps her touch light, rubbing her fingers up and down just inside her cunt, ignoring her clit because she fears if she starts to touch it, she won't stop until she's gotten off. 

She thinks of Sonny's dick, the way it stretched her mouth and hit the back of her throat. She pictures him between her legs, holding her ankles up so he can fuck her deep. Maybe she'll have him fuck her from behind, pushing her head into the pillows or pulling her hair so she has to arch her back. Or she could ride him, dig her nails in good and sharp on his shoulders, get him to hold her tight enough to bruise as he helps her bounce on his dick.

Amanda moans quietly and stops touching herself, letting the white noise of the shower calm her again. She thinks about his hands. She's noticed them before. Hard not to with how he gestures, how he fidgets. Long, slim fingers. They're not much wider than her own. After he fucks her, he could probably get three fingers all the way in. Fuck her to orgasm with his own come helping slick the way.

Amanda pinches her nipples at that image, imagines looking down and seeing Sonny's spunk running down his wrist. She wonders if she can get him to lick his hand clean before she sits on his face. She wonders if she can get him to eat her ass, if she could sit on his face for that, too. Or maybe he'd have her lay on her stomach and spread her legs, and he'd hold her down, hands grabbing on her asscheeks as he--

"FUCK." Amanda gasps loudly, pinching her nipples hard enough to hurt and hoping it's enough to keep her from coming. She rubs her palms over her breasts to dissolve the pain but not excite herself further. She pushes her hair off her face and reaches for her soap. She gets it sudsy in her hands and washes herself as quickly and briskly as possible.

She turns the taps so the water cools down. It's not ice cold, just lukewarm, but it does the job of helping calm her down further. When she steps out of the shower a couple minutes' later, she doesn't feel like she'll come from the next breeze that wanders between her legs. 

The front door opens. "Just me!" Sonny calls like he always does, and Amanda grins when Frannie jogs into the bathroom and sniffs at her legs, licking off a little of the water.

"Were you a good girl?" Amanda asks, scratching Frannie behind the ears.

"A perfect lady as always," Sonny says as he comes up to the bathroom doorway. "The real question is if _you_ were a good girl."

"Just barely," Amanda replies, giving Sonny a wry smile, "but I made it."

"Good," Sonny says. He looks Amanda over. "Are you wetter?"

Amanda considers how to answer. She slides two fingers inside herself and then back out. She takes the two steps so she's toe-to-toe with Sonny and holds out her fingers. "You tell me."

He sucks her fingers into his mouth, holding onto her wrist as he licks slowly. He pulls lightly at her wrist to let her fingers loose, and he's grinning in triumph. "You are," he says. "Looks like you're about to get fucked."

"About time," Amanda says, and she grins when Sonny laughs, low and dirty, then takes her hand and drags her to her own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to leave you all hanging on this, but this fic got WAY away from me, and I'm headed on vacation in about an hour, so it may be a week before this fic is finished. I swear I did not intentionally write this chapter right before I left. Like most of this fic, it snuck up on me. 
> 
> BTW, no beta at all on this. I wanted to get it up before I went, so sorry if there's a serious typo. I will fix it as soon as I can. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come here," Sonny says as they step over the threshold to the bedroom. He pulls Amanda in close and leans down to kiss her. It's a hard, possessive kiss, matched by the way Sonny grabs her hips tightly and pulls her completely against him. 

Amanda moans and clutches at Sonny's undershirt, standing on her toes to get more. Sonny's hands grab her ass and squeeze. Amanda rubs against him, feeling his erection through his slacks and wanting to beg to get fucked. 

"I wanna fuck you against the wall," Sonny says, a needy thread in his voice Amanda hasn't heard before. "Want your legs around my waist while I'm stuffing my dick in you."

This is not a scenario Amanda has considered. She's tried the fucking against the wall thing a few times, but none of her other partners have actually been able to accomplish it. "You sure you can hold me up?" she asks.

"You sure you can hold on?" Sonny replies, and it's exactly the answer Amanda wants. Confident and daring and promising.

Amanda slides her arms around Sonny's neck and yelps when he takes the cue to grab her under her ass and haul her up. She's pressed against the wall a moment later, Sonny holding her up with just his legs and chest while he reaches down to undo his slacks.

"Sure you don't want to take them off?" Amanda asks as Sonny presses a hand to her ribs and pulls out his dick. He's hard, the head bright red, and Amanda licks her lips at the sight of it. "I wouldn't want to ruin your suit."

"I want you to ruin my suit," Sonny replies. He plays the head of his dick against her cunt, rubbing against the outside of her lips. "I want you dripping from my cock and making it impossible to ever wear these pants again."

Amanda groans as he slips the head of his dick into her cunt. He slides in with one smooth thrust, and Amanda feels victorious. Good girls wait. And good girls get extra wet. And good girls get rewarded with a huge dick. 

"Fucking perfect," Sonny says in her ear as he grabs her hips. "You want me to start slow, or you want me to fuck you deep right away?"

"Deep," Amanda says. Clenching her cunt to make Sonny groan. "Fuck me like we're gonna break the wall."

Sonny widens his stance and slides his hands so he's holding Amanda on the backs of her thighs. "Hold on," he says. 

It's not an order, more of a warning, and before Amanda can snark back at him, he rolls his hips back, then snaps them up hard, thrusting so hard Amanda slides up the wall. "Fuck," she groans, gripping his undershirt in her hands. "Fuck," she repeats when he does it again. And again. And again. 

"This how you need it?" Sonny asks as he sets a perfectly punishing rhythm. "Big, fat dick taking over your pussy? Getting fucked hard enough you'll feel it tomorrow?"

"Yes," Amanda pants. She can't move to meet Sonny halfway. She's pressed against the wall, impaled on his dick and at his mercy as he digs his fingers into her thighs and keeps fucking up into her. She drops one hand from his neck so she can rub her clit, She's so wet her clit is soaked. She rubs two fingers over it, then down, her nails just grazing Sonny's dick as he keeps pounding into her. She takes her fingers and smears her juices over his lips. He licks them and groans, bringing his hands up to grab her hips and piston her down as he fucks up. 

"So wet for me," Sonny hisses as Amanda keens and lets him use her however he wants. "So fucking wet for me. Want to take you out when you're this wet. Get you to play with your nipples in the car. Walk into a fancy restaurant with your thighs slick and your nipples hard and make you sit and eat a meal while you're silently begging to be fucked."

Amanda grabs Sonny's biceps and arches her back. Trying to get his dick deeper. "I'll do it," she says. "I'll fucking do it."

"Fuck you raw before court one day. Make you testify while my come slides out of you."

"Yes. Fuck."

"Maybe I'll tell Barba what a fucking slut you are and see if he wants to help me. Get you bent over his desk. He can fuck you while you suck my dick. We'll both come on your tits, and you can wear it all day."

Amanda shouts, words entirely too difficult to string together as she pictures it. 

"Or maybe I'll just take you someplace and have you sit on my lap. Make you take my dick out when no one's looking and shove it up your pussy. Make you sit there like nothing's going on, but you'll have my dick in you."

Amanda feels for her clit again. She's so close to coming she's shaking. Sonny doesn't let up his thrusts or his promises, laying out scenario after scenario until Amanda comes, screaming and squeezing her thighs around his waist. 

Sonny fucks her through her orgasm, never letting up his pace. Amanda goes limp, moaning continuously as he uses her. She's going to feel this for days, and they're not even done yet. The thought makes her massage Sonny's dick with her cunt. He curses, and his rhythm stutters. Amanda keeps up the massage and groans as a second orgasm sneaks up on her. Sonny's thrusts get erratic, and shorter, and then he thrusts up as hard as he can and shouts brokenly into her neck as he comes inside her.

Amanda doesn't know how long they both stay still before Sonny breathes deep and takes a step back from the wall. His hands are as strong as ever, holding her in place until he's laid her out on the bed, legs wide open. She can feel his come dribbling out of her, and she squeaks when Sonny drags his fingers to catch it and shoves two fingers inside her. 

"Too much?" he asks. His voice is hoarse and ragged. His breathing is uneven. 

Amanda clenches around his fingers and undulates. "No," she says. "Put in another finger."

Sonny slides in a third finger and slowly rotates his hand. "That what you need?" he asks.

"Yes," Amanda says with a sigh. 

"I'm taking this slow," Sonny says. "Lie back and enjoy it."

Amanda hums in agreement and closes her eyes. Sonny thrusts his fingers very slowly. His other hand runs up and down Amanda's thigh, helping to ground her as her body tries to find balance between just coming twice and getting worked up to orgasm again. 

"You're so wet," Sonny says, "but I can still feel my come in you." He keeps stroking her leg and thrusting his fingers slowly. "Can you hear how wet you are, Amanda?"

"Yes," Amanda breathes out. "You like how wet I am?"

"Fucking love it," Sonny replies. He leans over and kisses lightly across her belly. "Want you wet like this for me all the time. Always ready to open your legs and take my dick."

Amanda lifts her hips to meet Sonny's next thrust. He speeds up his hand a fraction, and she shivers as the wet sounds get louder. "My clit," she says. "Lick it."

Sonny slides his mouth from Amanda's navel to just above her clit. "You giving me orders?" he asks.

"No," she says. "Just. Please. Please lick my clit."

Sonny chuckles and licks softly at Amanda's clit. "Like that?"

"Yes."

Sonny licks her clit again and easily sets up an alternating rhythm. When his fingers thrust in, he breathes on her clit. As he drags his fingers out, he licks it. 

Amanda groans and grasps her breasts, playing with her nipples as Sonny teases her. "Gonna sit on our face and come all over you," she says. 

"Can't wait," Sonny answers. He speeds up his hand again. "Want me to keep going slow?" he asks.

"Want to sit on your face," Amanda replies. 

"You gotta come to sit on my face," Sonny says. "I'll speed up whenever you want me to."

Amanda wants to tell him to speed up, but she knows she's too sensitive to take more than what he's giving her right now. She can come like this, but it'll take a little work. If Sonny talks dirty, she knows she'll get off faster, but she doesn't want Sonny to stop licking her clit.

"I want you to fuck me in the interrogation room," she says, and she's stunned to hear the words come out of her mouth. Sonny pauses, looking up at her with a questioning look. Amanda doesn't know what to do next.

"How would I fuck you?" Sonny asks. "Tell me how I'd fuck you."

It's exactly what Amanda needs. She groans as Sonny drops his head and starts to finger fuck her again. "On the table. Lay me across the table so my tits are hanging over. Fuck me from behind and smack my ass. Do it in the middle of the day so anyone could walk into observation and catch us. They'd see me being your whore."

Sonny lays his tongue flat against Amanda's clit and makes her jump. He pulls it away. "More," he says. "How else do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hold my legs up so everyone can see how hungry my pussy is for your dick. Sitting in your lap while you suck my tits. Fucking my ass while someone else eats me out."

Sonny breathes out hard, the rush of it makes Amanda's clit tingle. "Who else is there?" he asks. He moves his hand faster. "Who's eating your pussy?"

"Nick," Amanda gasps. "But that's all he's there for. He'll eat my pussy and jerk off while you fuck me, but he doesn't get to fuck me. Only you get to fuck me."

"Why?"

"Because I"m your cockslut," Amanda says, and she keens as her orgams starts to build. "I only--" she has to gasp for air as Sonny crooks his fingers inside of her and drags. "I only want to fuck who you want me to fuck," she says.

"I'd let you fuck Nick," Sonny says. He licks Amanda's clit and sucks it for a moment. "But you don't want to fuck Nick," he says when he pulls away. "Nick never fucked you like this."

"No," Amanda says, and she'd have said it no matter what, but it's also true. Nick was good in bed, but he didn't get what she needed, not like Sonny gets it.

"You need a man who'll always fuck you like this. Like the whore you are."

"YES," Amanda shouts. Her hips snap up, meeting Sonny's thrusts, and she rides his fingers hard as her orgasm crests. She loses complete sense of herself for a few seconds, and when she comes back down, Sonny's taken his fingers out and is nuzzling her belly, bringing her back into her head with soft affection. "Holy shit," she murmurs, lifting her hands to run her fingers through his hair. 

"Stay here," Sonny says, kissing lightly at her hipbone. "I'll get you some water."

"Okay," Amanda replies, feeling light-headed and giddy. She runs her hands up and down her body as Sonny gets off the bed. "Fuck, I feel amazing."

Sonny chuckles. "Good. We've got one more to go."

Amanda groans and stretches, the way Sonny follows the lines of her body makes her feel powerful and in control. "Yeah, we do," she replies. "You better be quick with that water."


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny gets them both water and piles Amanda's pillows so she can sit up and sip hers. He strips out of his ruined slacks and crumpled undershirt sits next to her, their legs pressed together, and combs his fingers through her hair.

She drops her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes so she can concentrate on the feeling of his touch.

"How you feeling?" Sonny asks after a few minutes. "You need to call it quits for the night?"

Amanda snorts and lifts her head, meeting his genuinely concerned look with an arch look. "You really think I'm gonna tap out before I sit on your face?"

Sonny's concerned gaze shifts to one of heated interest. "If you're game, so am I. Don't worry about that."

Amanda finishes her water and reaches over Sonny to set it on the nightstand. She straddles his lap and places her hands on his shoulders. "I'm in charge now," she says. "I've earned it."

"You have," Sonny agrees with a grin. He runs his hands up and down her sides. "I'm comfortable doing everything I've done to you," he says. "So, use me as you see fit."

Amanda bites her lip, staring at his mouth for a long moment before she pushes herself onto her knees. She grabs one of the pillows and pushes it into Sonny's hands. "Get comfortable," she says.

Sonny slides down between her thighs, tucking the pillow behind his head before laying his hands lightly on her legs.

"You don't get to move me," Amanda says as she reaches one hand down to comb Sonny's hair off his forehead. "But you can grab me all you want."

"Sounds great," Sonny replies. 

"Don't start to eat me out until I tell you to," Amanda says. She waits for Sonny's nod before she grips her headboard with both hands and slowly sinks down until her cunt is pressed lightly against his closed mouth. She rocks back and forth, just barely brushing Sonny's lips. His hands flex on her legs, and she loves it. She grinds on his face for a few seconds, and she can feel his neck tense between her calves as he fights not to take control. 

"You want to take over, don't you?" she says as she stops grinding and hovers just over his mouth. "You want to hold me in place and show me how good you are with your mouth when you're in charge."

"Yes," Sonny breathes, the word a hot brush of air against Amanda's cunt. 

"But I've been a good girl," Amanda continues, shivering as she says it. "And you're proud of me, aren't you?"

"Very proud of you," Sonny replies. His lips just barely brush against Amanda's cunt as he says it. 

"And this is my reward," Amanda says. She presses down hard, feeling her lips open against his mouth. She rocks forward and back, smearing his face from chin to nose with her juices. "Lick me very slowly," she says. "Like it's your first time eating pussy." 

Sonny trails is tongue very slowly between her lips. It's a soft touch, tentative, and Amanda shakes at how good it feels after getting fucked and fingered. "Keep that up," she says, "and stay off my clit until I say so." 

Sonny keeps licking, keeping it slow and soft. He licks into her cunt, then traces the edges of her lips. He flicks his tongue lightly as he nuzzles in a little, like he really is experiencing eating pussy for the first time. 

Amanda grinds against his face just enough to get an extra spark of lust running up her spine. She pictures his come sliding out of her and onto his tongue and groans, tightening her hold on the headboard. "Kiss my clit," she says. 

Sonny presses the tiniest kiss to her clit. It's perfect, a match for how he's eating her. 

"Do it again," she says. 

Sonny does, dropping another kiss, but holding it for a second. He doesn't increase the pressure, just holds himself still like he's basking in the feeling of her clit against his mouth.

"Oh," Amanda breathes out, arching her back as Sonny goes back to licking her. "Fuck, you're good at this." She reaches down and gets a hand in his hair, tilting his chin so she can grind against it as she drags her hips back. "You love eating pussy don't you?"

"Fucking right I do," Sonny answers. His hands are splayed on her hips, not holding her, just pressing firmly. "I could eat you all night."

"I should hold you in place and fuck your face until you've got my come halfway down your chest," Amanda says. 

Sonny groans, and his hands twitch on her hips. "Fuck."

"Or I could keep doing this," Amanda says as she drags her hips forward again, covers Sonny's mouth and nose, and then rocks backwards. "Just keep doing this and make you take it."

"Whatever you want."

Amanda groans and drop sher other hand into his hair. "I want you to eat me like you know what you're doing," she says. "Show me how good you are." 

Sonny slides his fingers down her thighs and presses his face upwards, flattening his tongue and licking her long and hard all the way up her cunt. He presses his thumbs on either side of her clit and pushes her lips fully open so he can bury his face against her and tongue fuck her with deep strokes.

"FUCK," Amanda yelps, pulling hard at his hair as she grinds down on his face. "Fuck, yes. Eat me. Eat me. Fuck." She heaves back and forth riding his tongue with everything she's got. "Can you taste your come?" she asks. "Can you taste your come in my pussy?" She groans as he goes back to licking her and presses his thumb just under her clit. 

"You'd eat me out anywhere, wouldn't you?" Amanda says.

"Wherever you want," Sonny gasps, then goes back to work. 

"On Liv's desk," Amanda says. "Spread my legs wide open while you sit in her chair and bury your face in my pussy." She pushes her hips backwards and presses her clit down onto Sonny's mouth. He sucks it as she slides his knuckles up and down her slit. "Or in the bathroom at Forlini's. Press me against the wall and get on your knees. You'd have to be fast, though. There's almost always a line." 

Sonny massages her clit with his tongue, pressing up to meet her as she grinds down on his face again. 

"Or you could make a show of it at a club. Eat me out while guys jack off and watch. Then fuck my wet pussy while you play with my tits."

Sonny slides a hand up and cups one of her breasts. Amanda presses her hand over his. "Yeah, like that," she says. She groans as he slides his mouth up and down, licking deep and slow, ending each upward motion by letting her ride her clit against his lower lip. 

Amanda runs out of words. She slaps both her hands back on her headboard and ruts without rhythm, chasing fast after her orgasm as Sonny sucks her lips and makes obscene slurping noises over and over again. He presses hard on her clit with two fingers, working in a tight circle, and that's all Amanda needs.

She comes with a howl, sagging against the headboard even as her hips keep moving, looking for a way to run out the aftershocks that are running through her body. Sonny lightens his touch a little at a time, surprising her when he dives in hard one last time taking one last taste, and then Amanda's legs feel like jelly, and she has to concentrate not to collapse on his face. 

"Jesus Christ, you're amazing," Sonny says as he carefully grabs her hips and gently moves her to one side.

Amanda can't answer, so breathless and fuck-worn all she can manage is a sloppy thumbs up. Sonny laughs and leans down, brushing her hair off her forehead. 

"Stay put," he says. He gets off the bed and walks out of the bedroom. 

Amanda closes her eyes and lets herself float on the endorphins of absolutely phenomenal sex as she listens to Sonny move around in the kitchen. 

"Here," Sonny says as he sits back on the bed. He puts two pillows behind her head, then hands her a glass of orange juice. There's a straw in it. 

Amanda takes a few sips. "Thanks," she says. She passes the glass so Sonny can have some juice as well. He takes a long sip.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Sonny asks, trailing fingers up and down her arm. It feels nice, helping ground her as she finishes recovering from having her brains fucked out. 

"Just regular soreness," she says after she clenches a few muscles. "Nothing that feels injured."

"Good." Sonny hands back the juice and shifts so they're pressed together along their sides. "Anything you need in particular for aftercare? A snack? A blanket?"

"Nah, this is good," Amanda replies. "I'll get a snack when I can feel my toes again."

"Want me to stick around?"

She considers it. "Not tonight," she decides, and it feels good not to feel weird about it. They're as comfortable together right now as they've been for a long time. "Maybe some other time," she adds because the idea of sleeping next to him seems like it could be nice.

"Sure. Just let me know," Sonny says, making no move to leave, but Amanda knows he will as soon as she requests it.

They fall into a comfortable silence. Sonny keeps stroking her arm. Amanda watches his face, looking for some sign that he's not as content as he seems to be, but there's nothing giving him away.

"You'll really keep doing this with me?" she can't help but ask. 

"Well, I probably won't fuck you in Liv's office," Sonny says. "But I'm game for most everything else."

"What if I didn't want to do it anymore?"

"We'll stop," Sonny says.

"What if I just want to use you for vanilla sex?"

"Happy to help," Sonny says. 

Amanda watches him for a long moment. He lets her. "What if I wanted to date?" It feels like such a dangerous question, but she can't help asking it.If this is gonna get weird, she'd rather it get weird right now.

Sonny's eyes go soft, the way they always do before he says something really nice to reassure her. "I want you however you want to be, Amanda. If you want to stop everything right now and go back to being friends who don't fuck, I can do that. If you don't want to keep having this kind of sex but still want sex, I can do that. If you want to see if we're compatible as a couple, I can do that."

"What if I don't know what I want?" Amanda asks. All of her questions have really been leading to this. The question that's sunk more than one relationship; the question that makes her vulnerable by admitting doubt and has the ability to send people running.

"Tell me what you do want, and we'll figure it out," Sonny answers. "Tell me when you don't want something, and we won't do it."

"Easy as that?" she asks. 

Sonny slides his hand down her arm and squeezes her hand. "Easy as that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot of filth. But I also snuck in some feelings. You're welcome.
> 
> I have a couple other ideas in this universe, which does not have a name or anything, so I don't promise when you'll see the other ideas, but they're there, and they will definitely build to a romantic relationship, so if you're just here for the friend fucking, the sequels will not be your thing.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading 15k of porn! This is a new one for me (the porn being 15k; not writing porn).


End file.
